Conspiración: Entre Ángeles y Demonios
by Ashley Christopher
Summary: Un despliegue de habilidades inesperadas aumenta las expectativas de Haruki respecto de la nueva integrante de la Orden. Joshua y Azmaría nos muestran su trabajo en equipo, ¡una batalla imperdible en este capítulo!
1. Los hilos comienzan a tejerse

**Conspiración: Entre Ángeles y Demonios**

**Capítulo I**

**"Los hilos comienzan a tejerse"**

- ¿Le ha quedado alguna duda?

- No, ninguna, mi señor – respondió inclinándose con cortesía

- ¡Perfecto! Retírate entonces, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – ordenó mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía al gran ventanal de su oficina.

Aquel era el último piso de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad. Él, presidente de una de las compañías más poderosas del mundo, observaba por el ventanal de su oficina cada vez que algo le molestaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta le despertaron de su trance. "Adelante" indicó con algo de molestia.

- Con permiso, lamento interrumpirte, pero no podía esperar a que volvieses a casa – agregó mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

- Tú nunca interrumpes, querida – agregó mientras cambiaba su expresión de enojo por una cálida sonrisa - ¿Qué es lo que te ha traído por acá?

- Bueno ¿Recuerdas que había postulado a las becas para estudios en el exterior?

- Si, claro. Para las que no pediste autorización ¿verdad? Debes recordar que no te mandas sola, pequeña.

- ¡No me digas pequeña! Ya no soy una niña, padre

- Lo siento, pero a mis ojos siempre serás mi hijita. De todas formas ¿Te parece que hablemos el tema en la cena de esta noche? Hoy cumples 17 años, tengo intención de llevarte a un lugar muy especial – la muchacha se sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Luego de despedirse de su padre salió de la oficina de la misma forma sigilosa en la que había entrado.

- ¿Sigues allí? – interrogó el presidente mientras volvía a transformar su expresión.

- Aquí sigo, mi señor – respondió el sujeto de hace un momento. Traía puesto un largo abrigo negro con un gorro que cubría su cabeza y ensombrecía su cara, ocultando su rostro. Su alargado cuerpo volvía a inclinarse con igual cortesía que hace unos momentos.

- Sobre la misión anterior, delégala. Tengo algo más importante para ti

- Como usted diga. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

- Es sobre Aria, mi hija. Quiero que la vigiles. Asegúrate de que lo que platicamos no suceda, pase lo que pase.

- Como usted diga – dicha estas palabras el extraño sujeto se retiró.

Stepphen Khobrich era un hombre bastante poderoso y exitoso. A sus cuarenta y ocho años parecía un joven mozo de veinte. Siempre vestía de terno negro, el cual combinaba con su oscuro cabello y profundos ojos azules. Había enviudado hade diez años. Su esposa, Catherine, se vio envuelta en un trágico accidente que le costó la vida y, desde entonces, no había intentado volver a casarse.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Necesito más municiones! – exclamaba un joven de cabello rubio mientras atravesaba a toda velocidad por el campo de deportes.

- ¡Allí van! - respondió mientras lanzaba un paquete al aire y luego cargaba su propia arma una muchacha de cabellos violetas. El joven se lanzó por los aires y atrapó el paquete. Mientras caía cargó su arma y, al tocar tierra, se dio media vuelta y disparó certeramente al demonio que se abalanzaba sobre el justo en eses instante. En pocos segundos se hizo polvo. El chico se sonrió.

- ¡Pan comido! – exclamó mientras guardaba su arma – se oyó un disparó. La bala rozó la oreja derecha del rubio, mientras otro un demonio de menor tamaño se desintegraba a espaldas del joven.

- ¿Pan comido¡Eres muy descuidado! La hermana Clarie nos ha dicho en incontables ocasiones que no debemos confiarnos y es lo primero que haces. ¡Qué irresponsable eres! – regañó la muchacha mientras se acercaba.

- ¡Está bien! Lo siento ¿me perdonas? – agregó el muchacho mientras guiñaba un ojo. La chica responde con un suspiro.

- No tienes remedio.

- Es extraño ¿no crees? No eran demonios muy fuertes, sin embargo el aura es tremendamente pesada. Definitivamente hay más…

Se oyeron unas explosiones a lo lejos. Eran los disparos de los otros enviados de la Orden.

- Creo que deberíamos investigar ese lugar – propuso el rubio mientras se echaba a caminar.

- ¡¿Q-qué?! E-ese l-lugar…J-joshua… estás seguro de no esperar al resto del equipo. De seguro que no tardan - agregó la muchacha tragando saliva.

- Az…

- ¿s-si?

- Vamos – indicó mientras se giraba y le observaba de medio lado. Su rostro era muy serio, sus ojos, hace mucho tiempo habían dejado de ser los ojos inocentes de un niño. Cargaban odio, rencor y tenían cierto encanto que a los ojos de Azmaría le hacían lucir irresistibles de negar.

- D-de acuerdo – respondió la muchacha mientras preparaba su arma para dispara en caso de cualquier cosa.

Joshua Christopher tras recuperar misteriosamente la memoria, había decidido unirse a la Orden de Magdalena. Sin embargo, nadie sabía con certeza la razón. Azmaría Henrdric, como bien se sabe, se unió a la orden tras la muerte de Chrno y Rossette y, desde entonces, entrenó duro para seguir los pasos de la persona que más había admirado. Cuando el oven hermano de su amiga se unió a la Orden, la muchacha se puso muy feliz y le solicito como compañero de misiones. Desde entonces habían pasado mil y una aventuras. El joven había demostrado ser tan buen exorcista como su hermana, con un trabajo mucho más impecable y cuidadoso y, desde su llegada al convento, Azmaría había comenzado a experimentar cierto tipo de situaciones. Por alguna razón sus sentidos se habían agudizado y cada vez que preguntaba a Joshua la razón este respondía "Es tan solo una brisa de nuestros poderes como apóstoles"

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la mansión, una gran cantidad de demonios comenzaron a salir de ella.

- ¡Wa! – exclamó Azmaría mientras se alistaba para disparar

- Tranquila, yo me encargo – indicó Joshua, mientras le hacía bajar su arma – ¡Quédate aquí! – caminó tranquilamente hacia los demonios. El largo abrigo negro que traía flameaba a causa de la ventolera levantada por la gran energía demoníaca que despedía esa legión completa que se abalanzaba sobre él – esto será pan comido – pronunció mientras se sonreía y colocaba agua bendita en sus manos - _¡Oh! Dios Misericordioso, tú que creaste el universo con tu gloria concédeme la fuerza para continuar. Castiga al injusto con tu temible poder y destruye al demonio que lastima a los hijos de tu creación_ – mientras pronunciaba estas palabras se llevó la mano derecha hasta su frente y la izquierda la mantuvo extendida en dirección a los demonios - _¡Dios, padre omnipotente! Ayúdame a destruir a mi enemigo… en el nombre del Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo_ – tras realizar el signo de la cruz, alzó ambos brazos en dirección al cielo –_ Bajo la mirada del altísimo invoco los poderes de la destrucción. Con intención de hacer justicia y otorgar descanso a los atormentados solicito la fuerza de los exterminadores de espíritus y demonios. ¡Demando los poderes de la destrucción para destruir al demonio que me reta!_ – tras pronunciar este hechizo se vio rodeado de una potente luz, alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda y potentes rayos se dispararon hacia los atacantes, eran semejantes a mil balas sagradas. Luego de unos segundos la luz se extinguió, ya no había demonios alrededor – Ya terminé – indicó mientras se giraba hacia Azmaría y le indicaba que se acercase.

- Lo volviste a hacer. Prometiste que no lo harías de nuevo, Joshua – dijo la de cabellos violetas mientras secaba la sangre de corría lentamente por la frente del muchacho – tus heridas se han vuelto a abrir.

A lo lejos se oían los pasos de los otros miembros de la Orden. La luna brillaba majestuosa en el cielo nocturno.

- Eran demasiados. Te habrían lastimado. En verdad lo siento, Az – respondió el muchacho mientras tomaba la mano de la chica, obligándola a detener su curación.

- E-esta bien… gracias… - respondió sonrojándose. El chico sonrió y le permitió continuar

- Si usaras tus poderes podrías acabar más rápido ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Joshua!

- Esta bien, los siento.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – interrogó una voz desde las sombras.

- E-el c-chico se ha…. v-vuelto muy fuerte – indicó un demonio mal herido alumbrado por la luz de la luna.

- ¿Tan sólo por eso has vuelto¡¡Huiste porque un mocoso bueno para nada te hizo unos cuantos rasguños!! – exclamó con furia la figura entre las sombras.

- ¡Los siento mucho! Por favor no me mate – rogó el demonio de bajo rango.

- ¿Qué no te mate? No malgastaré mi tiempo con eso

- ¡Oh! Gracias… es usted muy benevolente

- Si, claro. ¡Sphrix!

- ¿Si mí lord? – respondió, rápidamente, un demonio de largo cabello celeste.

- Quita a esta basura de i vista –ordenó mientras el aludido hizo desaparecer al demonio de bao rango – Tal parece que el joven apóstol esta sacando provecho de los dones que le fueron dejados tras la crisis con Aion – meditó el demonio mientras su rostro era alumbrado por la luz de la luna. Su rostro era alargado, sus cabellos eran plateados y sus ojos de igual color.

- Lord Lordckles ¿qué es lo que tiene planeado?

- Nada por ahora. Sphrix, vigílalos muy de cerca. Quizás podamos conseguir ciertos beneficios – ordenó el demonio mientras desaparecía lentamente.

- Como usted diga – respondió mientras observaba desde lo alto de la mansión cómo los jóvenes eran felicitados por sus compañeros por su excelente trabajo – muy pronto…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡Por favor dime que estás de acuerdo! – rogó la muchacha mientras ingresaba en el automóvil.

- ¿Es que a caso tengo otra opción además de estar de acuerdo? - interrogó el empresario que subía tras ella.

- ¡Muchas gracias! Sabía que comprenderías lo importante que es esto para mí.

- No es eso. Tan solo sé que aunque no te lo permita, irás de todas formas.

- Los dice como si fuera una delincuente - agregó ofendida la muchacha.

- Para nada, es solo que te conozco. Tan solo no es un simple viaje de estudios. Irás a buscar a tus verdaderos padres ¿no es así? - agregó el hombre de cabello oscuro observando a la muchacha con sus azules ojos.

- ¿desde cuando lo sabes?

- Desde siempre – respondió mientras el vehículo comenzaba su marcha – ye eres mayor como para tomar tus propias decisiones. No tengo nada que prohibirte, es tu derecho conocer a tus verdaderos padres. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre será mi hijita.

- Claro que sí, padre – respondió sonriendo y lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Prométeme que tendrás cuidado Aria. En América las personas no son como aquí.

- ¡Tranquilo, todo estará bien! – exclamó sonriente.

Aria Khobrich, una muchacha de largos cabellos como el fuego y profundos ojos verdes.

Su nacionalidad no era la misma que la de su padre; él y la señora Khobrich había adoptado a Aria cuando era tan solo una bebe; sin embargo, poco tiempo después fue el señor Khobrich quien tuvo que encargarse sólo de la crianza de la pequeña, puesto que su esposa falleció siete años después de la adopción. Desde entonces sólo tuvo ojos para Aria, a quien daba todo lo que necesitase. Ahora, ella partía en un viaje para encontrar a sus verdaderos padres. Tenía muchas cosas que preguntarles y también tenía muchas cosas que descubrir.

- ¿Señorita, va usted a llevar estos vestidos? – interrogó el ama de llaves mientras empacaban las maletas.

- Si. Puedes colocarlos en aquella maleta Loreta – indicó la muchacha mientras guardaba unas fotografías.

- ¿Hacia donde se dirige la señorita? – preguntó otra de las sirvientas.

- Voy a conocer a mis padres. Voy a América.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Hola! Permítanme presentarme. Soy una escritora sin remedio que disfruta de relatar historias xD ¿se nota? Bueno. Esta historia es una nueva inspiración. Me facina esta serie, he escrito otras historia bajo otro nombre, así que quien conozca mi estilo de escritura sabrá quien soy ;D.**

**Un caluroso saludo para mis escritoras favoritas, ellas saben a quienes me refiero.**

**Espero que les guste esta historia. Obviamente tengo la esperanza de encontrar Reviews: Dudas, felicitaciones, quejas, sugerencias. Todo es bienvenido!!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo episodio de Conspiración: Entre Ángeles y Demonios.**

**P.D.: de mi desaparición es culpable la Universidad que me consume por completo.**


	2. ¿Presentaciones y reencuentros?

**Conspiración: Entre Ángeles y Demonios**

**Capítulo II**

**"¿Presentaciones y reencuentros?"**

- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?! – el grito de regaño se oyó incluso en las afueras del convento - ¡Ya estoy en el límite! No puedo creer que continúes con esa actitud, eres exactamente igual a tu hermana ¡Por dios Santo! – continuó exclamando la mujer mientras se echaba aire con una hoja de papel.

- Pero… - intentó defenderse el joven de cabellos de oro, sin embargo no alcanzó ni a terminar media frase. Azmaría le cubrió la boca con la mano, con algo de dificultad, ya que Joshua era poco más de una cabeza más alto.

- Shhh…mejor no digas nada o la pondrás de peor humor – susurró la de cabellos violáceos.

- Pero es que no había otra salida – respondió el muchacho, también susurrando.

- Lo sé… pero será mejor que no le discutas. Tú hermana solía hacerlo, ya te he comentado sobre eso ¿recuerdas? – continuó susurrando la muchacha.

- Si, sí, lo sé. Aún así me parece que es injusto que me regañe tanto. Al menos yo no hecho abajo los edificios, ni hundo barcos, ni pierdo mis armas… es más, casi ni las uso – continuaba murmurando el joven rubio, justificándose ante su compañera.

- ¡Ejem! – la mujer de gafas se aclaró la garganta y lentamente se puso de pie con una palpitante vena en su sien - ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TANTO ESTAN HABLANDO! – el grito de la hermana retumbo en los pasillos. Las aves en el árbol cercano al ventanal volaron despavoridas ante el estruendoso grito - ¡SUFICIENTE! LLEVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO HABLÁNDOLES DE SU NUEVA MISIÓN Y USTEDES SE DEDICAN A CUCHICHEAR POR LOS RINCONES – realmente estaba enfadada. Se oyeron unos suaves golpes en la puerta - ¡LÁRGESE! – sin embargo, quien estaba fuera decidió entrar de todos modos.

- ¡Buenos Días! – saludo un hombre joven de cabello rubio.

- ¡Padre Remintong! – exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono, mientras sus pupilas demostraban la emoción de verle. En aquellos instantes se había convertido en un héroe salvador para ellos.

- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! Hermana Kate, luce usted tan joven y radiante como siempre – saludó el recién llegado.

- ¡Oh! Padre, qué gusto verle – respondió la hermana mientras se volvía a sentar – no pensé que llegaría tan pronto

- Si, bueno. Ya sabe que me gusta llegar temprano a mis reuniones – explicaba el rubio mientras hacía señales a los jóvenes para que aprovechasen la oportunidad de escapar.

- Claro. Bueno, pero llegó en un momento algo complicado. Lamentablemente me encontraba regañando a esto jóvenes por… - el sitio en el que apuntaba estaba sólo ocupado por el aire. En ese mismo instante se oyó la puerta. Alguien la había cerrado. Lentamente aumento el tamaño de aquella vena de disgusto – ¡JOSHUA, AZMARÍA!

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

El tiempo que había pasado sobre aquel barco se había hecho más que eterno. Cuando pensó que nunca más volvería a tocar tierra, el capitán informó a los pasajeros que dentro de pocas horas desembarcarían en el puerto. ¡Ya era hora! Fue lo primero que pensó.

Era un hermoso día soleado. El reloj de la torre del puerto indicaba mediodía. Mientras uno de los encargados bajaba su equipaje del barco, la muchacha pelirroja miraba en una y otra dirección, en busca de quien iría a recogerle.

El reloj marcaba ahora la una de la tarde. La muchacha extranjera se encontraba sentada sobre su equipaje a la espera de su transporte. Traía un vestido de verano entallado, de color blanco, que hacía juego con sus zapatos y su sombrero. Su rostro reflejaba cierto aburrimiento, no esperaba que le hiciesen esperar de esa manera. Quizás debería ir a algún hotel porque al parecer alguien había olvidado su llegada. Por otro lado, tenía mucha hambre y eso le ponía de muy mal humor.

El rechinar de unas ruedas contra la calle se hicieron sentir en el puerto, un vehículo dobló a toda velocidad por la avenida y frenó bruscamente al entrar en la zona de desembarco. La gran velocidad que traía le hizo patinar hasta casi estrellarse contra un cargamento de exportación. Cuando se detuvo, se hizo el silencio. Pasaron unos segundos que parecieron horas.

Una persona descendió del vehículo y pateo las ruedas con enojo.

- ¡Maldita máquina! Cada día que pasa me convenzo más de que eres una porquería de vehículo – exclamaba el individuo mientras descargaba su ira contra las ruedas. Tras patearlas unas cuantas veces, se arregló el traje, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hasta la estupefacta pelirroja, quien había observado boquiabierta la extraña escena - ¿Señorita, Khobrich¿Aria Khobrich?

- ¡Ah! S-si… soy yo – respondió la muchacha. Quien se dirigía a ella en ese momento era un joven de unos 20 años, sin embargo, no podía observarle con claridad, ya que traía un sombrero que cubría y ensombrecía su rostro. Traía un traje azul con bordes dorados. Al parecer era un uniforme y, si es que sus ojos no la engañaban, aquél era el traje que ocupaban los sacerdotes en la Orden de Magdalena. Eso lo sabía porque su padre era benefactor de la sede en Alemania.

- Mis disculpas por el retraso, tuve problemas con el tráfico. Espero no pasase algún mal momento en esta hora.

- Bueno, el calor es bastante sofocante y que decir del hambre que tengo. Fuera de eso, todo bien – respondió la muchacha mientras el recién llegado tomaba su equipaje y lo cargaba sobre el automóvil.

Ya en camino, el supuesto sacerdote aún no se había presentado y, curiosamente, no se había quitado el sobrero todavía, lo cual de alguna forma causaba cierta molestia en la muchacha. Se había criado de una forma bastante exquisita, su padre se encargó de que fuese instruida por los mejores tutores del país y, por lo mismo, la actitud de aquel individuo le causaba bastante molestia.

- ¿Su viaje ha sido muy pesado? – interrogó luego de una eternidad.

- No realmente, había bastantes comodidades en el barco – respondió de mala gana mientras no despegaba la vista del paisaje, que de edificios paso a casas y luego a campo.

- Ya veo. Dentro de poco llegaremos a un lugar en el que podremos comer – agregó el conductor sin tomar mucha atención a la respuesta de la pelirroja, lo cual la hizo enfadar aún más.

- ¿Y cuál dijo que era su nombre, padre? – interrogó la muchacha, intentando establecer algún tipo de conversación. El vehículo se detuvo frente a pequeña casita, ubicado en medio de una enorme arboleda.

- ¡Ah! Mis disculpas, con el apuro olvidé presentarme. Primero que todo, no soy un padre, ocupo este uniforme porque si no lo hago no me dejan entrar en el convento – indicó mientras se quitaba el sombrero

- ¡Dios Santo! – exclamó la pelirroja abriendo enormemente los ojos. El joven sonrió, claramente no esperaba esa reacción, pero le causó algo de gracia la expresión que utilizó la muchacha. Al quitarse el sombrero, quedó en evidencia su verdadera identidad. Claramente no era un sacerdote. Su cabello era azul profundo y sus ojos, dorados, parecían los de un gato. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y, sobre su cabeza se erguían dos cuernos. Aquel no era un hombre - ¡Eres un demonio! – exclamó la muchacha entre tartamudeos.

- ¡Ah! No me digas – respondió el de cabello azul mientras descendía del vehículo. Aria le observó mientras rodeaba el auto. Era bastante alto, mucho más alto que ella, al menos - ¡¿y bien?! – dijo mientras abría la puerta y se inclinaba para ver a la muchacha a los ojos - ¿Vas avenir a comer, o qué?

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- Juro que por un momento vi las puertas del cielo – pronunció la muchacha de cabellos violáceos mientras recuperaba el aliento apoyada en el frondoso tronco de un árbol que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de la oficina de la madre superiora como para que ella no apareciese de sorpresa y los enviase al toro mundo.

- Uff! Ni lo digas, si no fuese por el Padre Remintong, tú y yo no lo contamos – secundó el de cabellos de oro mientras se echaba de espaldas a los pies del árbol. Azmaría se arrodilló junto a el y se inclinó hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente.

- Pero es tu culpa ¿sabes? Eres tan indisciplinado como tu hermana. Con eso sólo conseguirás que te expulsen del convento – indicó la muchacha mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su compañero, el cual se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya, pero… - al abrir los ojos se encontró con el cercano rostro de Azmaría, quien no había notado la posición en la que se encontraba. Joshua se sonrojó ante la imagen de la muchacha.

Habían pasado escasos tres años desde que trabajaban como compañeros. Él había llegado, transferido de la sede en Sudamérica, ya que, tras recuperar la memoria, dos años después de la muerte de Rossette, decidió por si mismo realizar un pequeño viaje de investigación que le llevó hasta ese lugar del continente. Allí descubrió su real potencial y se unió a la Orden de Magdalena. Desde entonces causó uno que otro problema y los superiores decidieron enviarle al mejor lugar para los miembros revoltosos, la única sede en la que sería controlado.

El día en que entró por las puertas principales del convento le recibió una pelota de fútbol que lo golpeo directamente en la cara y lo arrojó al piso, dejándolo inconciente por un par de horas. Al despertar, se encontró con el rostro de una muchacha de unos catorce años que le pedía disculpas una y otra vez.

_- Lo siento muchísimo _– pronunció la muchacha mientras juntaba sus manos y agachaba la cabeza – _pero también es tu culpa por no esquivarla_ – deja caer luego de pensar un momento.

_- ¿Perdón_?_ ¿Dijiste, por casualidad, que yo tenía la culpa?_- interrogó indignado el muchacho mientras se incorporaba en la cama de enfermería - _¡Deberías hacerte responsable de tus actos! En primer lugar ¿por qué estabas jugando en la puerta del convento?_ – interrogó con el ceño fruncido.

_- Ah_! _Pues eso fue un accidente…_ - respondió con una sonrisa - _además ya me regañaron por eso_ – continuó luego, hablando consigo misma.

Aquella muchacha era Azmaría, una casi quinceañera bastante hiperactiva. Jamás podía estarse quieta y era muy extrovertida, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando estaba sola, su mirada era muy triste y melancólica, parecía otra persona.

Tiempo después Joshua se enteró de que aquella niña había sido compañera de su difunta hermana, Rossette. Entonces fue cuando decidió solicitarla como compañera. Él tenía diecisiete años, ya era parte de la milicia y necesitaba un acompañante para las misiones; ninguno de los actuales miembros quería unirse a su equipo, quizás porque su fama de causa problemas le precedía.

"_Aquella tarde era soleada. Estuve todo el día molestando a la Hermana Kate para que asignase a Azmaría como mi compañera. La razón. Ella había conocido a mi hermana, había sido también un apóstol; era la persona indicada para compañera. De seguro comprendería mi forma de ser mejor que cualquier otro miembro de la orden, además no era tonta._

_Luego de insistir una y otra vez, la Hermana accedió a preguntarle a Azmaría si quería unirse a mi equipo. Ella pareció algo confusa ante la petición, pero solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. _

_Desde entonces han pasado tres años"_

- Ehm… ¿Azmaría? – interrogó el de ojos azules intentando controlar cierto impulso que le nacía.

- ¿Dime? – interrogó ella sonriente.

- ¿Podrias… - no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando la de cabellos violáceos se percató de la situación. su sonrojo fue hasta las orejas, se apartó rápidamente y se aclaró la garganta. A su vez, el joven en el pasto también se sonrojó. Y un silencio eterno se hizo presente entre ambos. De vez en cuando se observaban por la rabadilla del ojo.

"_En ese entonces el tenía diecisiete años. Era bastante guapo, aunque un poco atolondrado para algunas cosas. Recuerdo que lo primero que hice al verlo fue patear tan fuerte la pelota y, sin querer, fue a parar directamente a su cara – ríe – me sorprendí mucho, ya que no lo veía desde la muerte de… Rossette. Había crecido bastante, yo también, claro está._

_El día en que me solicitó ser su compañera de misiones me sentí muy contenta. Pero al mismo tiempo algo nerviosa, no se muy bien porque, pero eran los mismo nervios que siento cada vez que se me acerca demasiado. Me pregunto qué será… no tardé mucho en decidirme de todas formas. Pensé que sería una bonita experiencia, como cuando estuve con Rossette y Chrno. Así que accedí a ser compañera de Joshua Christopher"_

- ¡Qué bonito días¿verdad? – mencionó el muchacho después de un largo suspiro.

- ¡Sí! El cielo despejado y una agradable brisa. ¡Muy bonito, en verdad! – secundó la muchacha.

"_Ahora ella tiene diecisiete años, la misma edad que tenía cuando llegué"_

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

El joven demonio comía con mucho apetito, pero siempre resguardando sus modales. Aria le observaba con atención, son perder ninguno de sus movimientos. No confiaba para nada en los demonios y tampoco les tenía mucha simpatía. Tenía que reconocer que era bastante educado, pero no lo suficiente, ya que aún no se había presentado.

- Disculpa – pronunció la pelirroja en un tono no muy amigable.

- ¿Si? – interrogó el demonio mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.

- ¿Es que a caso no te han dado educación¿O simplemente los demonios no tienen la costumbre de presentarse? Lo que no me extrañaría – soltó luego de aguantar mucho tiempo con esa pregunta en su garganta. El aludido solo la observó fijamente a los ojos.

- Mis disculpas – contestó luego, utilizando exactamente el mismo tono que ella – Kaito Haruki, ese es mi nombre.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- Me han informado que la señorita Khobrich ha desembarcado el día de hoy – comentó el rubio mientras observaba por el ventanal a la pareja de jóvenes bajo el árbol.

- Así es – respondió la Hermana mientras arreglaba unos papeles – He enviado a Haruki a recogerla.

- Kaito Haruki… ¿Confía usted en los demonios ahora madre? – interrogó el de ojos azules con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No exactamente… pero después de lo que vivimos con Chrno e comprendido que no todos los demonios son perversos. Además, el chico a demostrado que sus intenciones son fieles a la Orden y, por otro lado, el mismo se ofreció a ir por ella – acabó de explicar mientras guardaba los papeles en una carpeta.

- ¿Se ofreció? – interrogó el hombre mientras se acercaba a un sofá y tomaba asiento - ¿No le parece extraño que "Cuernos de Oro" haya hecho eso?

- Claramente… es seguro que algo tiene entre manos. Es por eso que usted irá a encontrarlos a mitad de camino – indicó la hermana mientras se acercaba al sorprendido padre – y por favor no le llame "Cuernos de Oro", sabe lo que paso la última vez que oyó ese apodo – pidió la mujer con algo de gravedad en su voz.

- Claro… lo que usted diga – respondió el rubio mientras se inclinaba y retiraba de la habitación. La madre superiora lanzó un largo suspiro. Desde ese momento las cosas probablemente se complicarían en el convento.

- Como si con Joshua y Haruki no tuviera suficiente – suspira – ahora tendré a tres muchachos inmaduros a mi cargo – terminó mientras observaba al padre Remintong subir a su vehículo y partir al encuentro del demonio y la visitante.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

**D Hola! Cómo estan?**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo este nuesvo capítulo. Nuevos personajes ;D el infaltable demonio, por supuesto ¿Cómo será este Kaito Haruki¿Significará algo el hecho que se ofreciera a ir por Aria?´**

**Atentos al próximo capítulo!! Nos vemos la próxima semana ;D**


	3. La hermosa extranjera

**Conspiración: Entre Ángeles y Demonios**

**Capítulo III**

**"La hermosa extranjera"**

- Disculpa…Kaito Haruki – interrumpió la pelirroja, fijando su verdosa mirada en los dorados ojos de su escolta - ¿en este país no acostumbrar a colocarle gasolina a los vehículos? – interrogó mientras el demonio, ya sin su uniforme de sacerdote, revisaba el motor del vehículo. Un calor infernal.

- Nada de eso…es el motor, de eso seguro – respondió sin prestar mucha importancia a las palabras de la muchacha – encienda el auto, por favor.

- No creo que encienda – respondió con aburrimiento la de ojos verdes mientras ingresaba en el auto y se sentaba en la cabina del conductor. Hizo contacto, pero nada sucedió – te lo dije, Kaito Haruki – agregó con sarcasmo, lo que causó molestia en el demonio – no tiene combustible – acabó.

- ¡Claro que tiene! – exclamo, ya arto por la actitud de la pelirroja y se dirigió al asiento del conductor – ¡El tanque estaba…! Vacío… - pronunció al inclinarse sobre la ventanilla – no puede ser…

- Claramente sí – respondió a muchacha mientras le observaba apoyando el codo en el volante. El demonio, que en apariencia no demostraba más de veinte años, la observaba fijamente. Sus ojos dorados atraían con cierto hipnotismo.

- Habrá que empujar… - agregó luego de prolongado silencio en el que la lucha de miradas fue la protagonista -… de haberlo sabido me habría puesto algo más cómodo – expresó mientras se quitaba la camisa que traía puesta y exponía su bestial dorso. Arrojó la camisa el interior del auto y se dispuso a empujar, no sin antes indicar a la muchacha que se encargase del dirigir.

De vez en vez, Aria observaba por el espejo retrovisor al "muchacho" que se encargaba de guiarla a lo que se convertiría en su nuevo hogar de aquí en adelante. Es verdad, había salido de Alemania a base de mentiras y engaños. Si hubiese dicho a su padre que se uniría a la Orden de Magdalena éste jamás se lo habría permitido.

"_Por eso decidí decirle que vendría a estudiar, ya me encargaré de contarle la verdad cuando sea necesario._

_Él no es muy apegado a la iglesia. Por alguna razón, siempre me ha mantenido alejada de ella; sin embargo, me siento muy cómoda dentro de una. Es algo reconfortante._

_Cuando me enteré de que estaban aceptando nuevos reclutas en la cede de los Estados Unidos, no lo pensé dos veces. Sin embargo¡vaya sorpresa con la que me encuentro!... un demonio… ¡qué desagradable!"_

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- ¿Creyeron que se escaparían del castigo? – interrogó la mujer mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

- Ahh… bueno, no exactamente – respondió la muchacha de cabellos violáceos mientras trataba de no echarse a llorar allí mismo. Su compañero sólo la observaba de medio lado.

- Joshua – llamó la hermana – el principal responsable de este problema has sido tú… ¿tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

- …

- Bien… serán reasignados – sentenció la mujer mientras hacía anotaciones en una hoja sobre su escritorio

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamaron ambos jóvenes al unísono.

- ¡Hermana Kate! Usted no puede hacernos esto… ¡nosotros somos un equipo! – exclamó el muchacho mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Es verdad! No estamos de acuerdo con eso – pronunció Azmaría, sumándose a la protesta de su compañero.

- ¡NO LES ESTOY PREGUNTANDO! – gritó la mujer, causando que los jóvenes se encogieran de hombros – Es una orden que será cumplida a partir de mañana. No hay nada más que hablar… pueden retirarse – terminó, volviendo a su labor – retírense.

Los muchachos obedecieron la orden, no sin antes fruncir el ceño e imaginar quizás qué tipo de atrocidades en sus juveniles mentes.

- ¡No estoy de acuerdo con esto¡es completamente injusto! – exclamó el rubio mientras caminaban por los pasillos del convento, en dirección al comedor.

- ¡estoy de acuerdo! Pero, nos la hemos buscado ¿no lo crees? – agregó la de cabellos violáceos mientras observaba a su compañero por la rabadilla del ojo.

- ¿Qué, qué? – interrogó el muchacha, deteniendo su marcha y observando a su compañera.

- ¡Claro¿lo olvidaste? La vez que usaste tu poder contra el ogro de tres cabezas que creo la imaginación de un pobre chico dominado por un demonio. Los resultados de eso no fueron muy alentadores… ni derribaste un edificio como tu hermana, pero arruinaste todo nuestro equipo ¿tienes idea de cuanto le costó esa reparación a la orden? También está la vez que luchamos contra esos zombies que salieron en Central Park… por poco y quemas medio parque con tu super ataque de exorcista – comenzó a enumerar la muchacha, utilizando sus dedos como contadores - ¿Recuerdas la ocasión en que saliste de misión con Haruki, porque yo estaba enferma? Entre los dos arruinaron una de las estaciones más importantes del ferrocarril, sólo para ver quién tenía más poderes. ¡Ah! Y cómo olvidar cuando… - Joshua cubrió su boca

- ¡OK! Tal vez tengas razón. Pero deja de enumerar mis fallos… ¿además porqué tenías que meter a ese demonio insensato? Cada vez que hablo con él, me convenzo más que Chrno era el único demonio bueno en este mundo.

- Haruki no es malo, Joshua. Sólo es diferente a Chrno…

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

- ¡¿Qué tal un poco de ayuda?! – exclamó la pelirroja, dirigiéndose al demonio sentado en las rocas.

- Pues usted dijo que era capaz de hacerlo mejor que yo… ¿No lo recuerda? – interrogó el demonio con una sonrisa burlesca.

_**Flash Back**_

El sol ardiente brillaba en lo alto del cielo. La temperatura era la más alta registrada hasta el momento.

Por la carretera solitaria, el demonio empujaba el vehículo por la parte trasera, mientras su acompañante conducía, tranquilamente.

- ¡Dis-cul-pa! – exclamó la pelirroja mientras el vehículo avanzaba lentamente - ¿Te molestaría empujar con más cuidado? Por cada empujón que das el vehículo cruje, acabarás desarmándolo – regañó la de ojos verde esmeralda mientras sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventanilla.

- ¿Perdón? – interrogó el demonio de ojos amarillos, con sorpresa. Se rascó su corta y azul cabellera, intentando buscar una respuesta razonable a una sugerencia tan poco lógica. Debía ser educado, la hermana Kate le había advertido que debía ser amable con la nueva visitante debido a que su padre era el mayor benefactor de la Orden. ¿Pero porqué tenía que soportar que le tratasen como un empleado? Un demonio de tan alta alcurnia como él no iba a tolerar que una mocosa humana viniese a decirle como proceder ¡Era inaudito! Una mueca de molestia se dibujó en su rostro – Mis disculpas, señorita – respondió malhumorado – pero no se me ocurre de qué otra forma podría empujar un automóvil sin gasolina, en la mitad de la carretera y cuando por poco y caen patos asados del cielo por el calor que hace – agregó golpeando cada palabra. Aquello iba mal, el calor causaba grandes tragedias en los demonios. Al normal de las personas el calor las coloca de mal humor, con mayor razón a los demonios, cuyas percepciones con ciento por ciento más agudas.

- Definitivamente hay forma y formas de hacerlo – continuó la pelirroja, descendiendo del auto y acercándose a su escolta con autoridad – por ejemplo, una bestia como tú tiene que saber controlar su fuerzas, de lo contrario no te permitirían ir tan campante por ahí – una vena de molestia comenzó a dibujarse en la frente del muchacho – claro, no se puede pedir mucho, después de todo, ustedes los demonios son solo eso… animales… ¡Cielos! Al fin lo dije… no podía soportarlo más. En primer lugar, explícame porqué han enviado a alguien como tú a recogerme.

- ¿En qué momento cambiamos el tema? Más vale que se tranquilice, señorita. No es bueno hacer enojar a un demonio. No crea que a mi me hace mucha gracias ser el guardaespaldas de una chiquilla malcriada – respondió el demonio a punto de perder el control – y sobre el vehículo, dudo mucho que usted pueda hacerlo mejor.

- ¡Primero! No soy ninguna chiquilla y ¡segundo! Definitivamente puedo hacer las cosas mejor que un demonio – exclamó la muchacha e hizo a un lado al muchacho de ojos de lince, mientras se disponía a empujar el auto. Kaito se dirigió hasta unas rocas y tomó asiento bajo la sombra de un gran arbusto.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¿Está dispuesta a tragarse sus palabras? – interrogó el de ojos amarillos mientras se acercaba a la acalorada joven. Su rojo cabello estaba empapado por el sudor, llevaba dos horas intentando mover el automóvil, la blusa blanca que traía puesta se encontraba ya desabotonada, dejando ver el conjunto rosa que traía debajo, el cual hacía juego con los pescadores ceñidos a su figura. Las botas blancas ya se encontraban sucias por el roce contra el asfalto hirviendo. Jadeaba entre palabras, sin duda a causa del calor.

- ¡Jamás haría tal cosa! – exclamó mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro con su pañuelo.

- Bueno, puede seguir intentando mover el vehículo entonces – respondió- Aunque, si seguimos así no llegaremos nunca al puno de encuentro – expresó en voz baja.

- ¡¿qué?! No soy tu empleada. Ven y haz tu trabajo – exclamó mientras apuntaba al suelo.

- Mi trabajo es cuidar de usted, no mover autos

- Es tú culpa por no colocarle gasolina - ¡Bingo! Ella tenía razón, no podía negarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a usar aquellos artefactos de los humanos, él sólo los conducía – Como tengo razón tú empujas… - tuvo que afirmarse en el automóvil para no caer al suelo. Dos horas bajo el ardiente sol no eran nada saludables cuando no estabas acostumbrada a ello. Estaba mareada y tenía muchísima sed – como iba diciendo…tú…tienes…que… - cada vez estaba más mareada, no podía mantenerse en pie. Iba directo al suelo cuando sintió que alguien le atrapó.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – interrogó el demonio mientras la alzaba en sus brazos – está pálida…

- Vaya pregunta… – susurró -…estoy perfectamente

- Si, claro – respondió mientras la acomodaba entre sus brazos. Ingresó en el asiento trasero del automóvil y la recostó allí – será mejor que descanse – claramente no se encontraba bien ¿sería posible que se insolase tan pronto? Respiraba con dificultad ¿fiebre, a caso? Podría ser posible. La observó un momento; tenía que aceptar que dormida se veía bastante linda, porque no estaba criticándolo. Tan poco tiempo de conocerlo y ya lo trataba como su peor enemigo ¿qué tendría ella contra los demonios?

Habrían pasado quizás otro par de horas. Cuando despertó no se levanto de golpe, desde su posición observó a su demonio escolta, el cual empujaba el vehículo por el costado del conductor y conducía al mismo tiempo. Sudaba bastante, lo que indicaba que no se había tomado descanso desde que ella estaba dormida.

"_Jamás me han gustado los demonios. Los odio, pues por culpa de ellos mi padre nunca estaba en casa. Siempre ocupado con algún incidente en la orden, siempre causados por demonios y seres del inframundo. Criaturas viles y sucias. Además, ellos tienen la culpa de todo… sé que mi padre cree que lo ignoro… la verdad es que lo descubrí por casualidad…que mi madre adoptiva, es decir, la esposa de mi padre… y mis padres biológicos…por culpa de los demonios…ellos… ¡jamás los perdonaré! Ni a él, aunque diga que es un aliado, no lo creo, no le creo…"_

- Veo que ha despertado – dijo el de cabello azul y orejas puntiagudas, mientras se acercaba a la ventanilla trasera. Para esos momentos la muchacha ya se había incorporado y se encontraba sentada junto a la misma ventanilla en la que se apoyó el demonio.

- Si… debo agradecerte por no dejarme tirada en la mitad de la carretera – expresó la muchacha, sin pensar en lo que decía. El joven rió por lo bajo ante las palabras, lo que causó que la muchacha se percatara de lo que había dicho.

- No sería capaz de hacer eso a una señorita. Después de todo, usted es una dama… me disculpo por mi conducta agresiva, el calor nos trastorna un poco… nuestras legiones trabajan más rápido, eso fastidia un poco – explicó, apuntando a un extraño apéndice que se desenroscó de su cintura. Aquello sorprendió mucho a la muchacha, no dijo nada, pero la expresión en sus ojos delató su sorpresa. Él era experto en descifrar miradas.

- Oh, ya veo. Disculpa aceptada entonces. Aunque también debo disculparme, fui un poco grosera… nunca me a gustado mucho el clima caluroso y… claramente tampoco la compañía de los de tu especie – agregó, sin observarle directamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón, su mirada le intimidaba y, al mismo tiempo, cautivaba.

- Bueno, acepto la disculpa – agregó mientras buscaba a tientas una botella con agua.

- Aquí tienes – dijo la de ojos esmeralda, acercándole lo que buscaba

- Gracias – no dio más y se dispuso a beber. Estaba sediento. Dos horas de empujar a todo sol. Aunque ya el calor no era tanto, el efecto del esfuerzo, que no era mucho para él, aumentaba su temperatura un poco.

- Estas sudando ¿sabes? Quizás deberías descansar – opinó la de largo cabello rojo, mientras descendía del vehículo.

- Estoy bien… no se preocupe. Además yo… - un acto inesperado le hizo detener su pequeño discurso.

La muchacha sacó el pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo y comenzó a secar el sudor de su rostro. Como se encontraba inclinado hacia delante y apoyado en el automóvil, su altura había disminuido lo suficiente como para que, en la punta de sus pies, la chica pudiese alcanzar su rostro. La observó detenidamente, la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos no era despreciable; sin duda podría tomarla por aquella fina cintura y atraerla hacia él sin problemas. Por otro lado, su estatura privilegiada le permitía ver, claramente, el escote del conjunto rosa. Sintió el suave roce de una de las manos de la joven en su pecho, Aria perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que sujetarse de lo más cercano para no caer, es decir, de él; así se acercaron mucho más. Entonces fijó su mirada felina en los verde esmeralda de la pelirroja.

- Ejem… - se aclaró la garganta mientras se apartaba de entre los brazos del demonio – lo lamento, no fue mi intención – explicó mientras observaba el piso – mi… mi abuela me dijo que si el sudor se enfría puedes coger una gripe… es por eso que… actué por reflejo… yo…

- Descuide, está bien – interrumpió el demonio mientras se ponía de pie y se rascaba la nuca con cierta vergüenza – se lo agradezco… preocuparse por mi salud, no me lo esperaba; aunque es raro que los demonios nos enfermemos. Así que no se preocupe.

- Mmmm… claro – respondió mientras jugaba con sus manos. ¿por qué estaba nerviosa¡en primer lugar por que hizo eso¿no era su enemigo¡claro que lo era¿entonces? Se sentía algo acalorada, nuevamente; su corazón latía con fuerza. Se sentía aturdida – creo que voy a descansar un poco más, aún me siento algo mareada.

- Claro, moveré el auto hasta aquellas rocas, pronto será de noche. Mañana por la mañana llegaremos al punto de encuentro. Allí nos espera alguien que nos llevará al convento – explicó mientras cerraba la puerta del auto. Siguió empujando unos minutos más, hasta llegar al lugar que había mencionado. De vez en vez observaba a la mucha, dormida en el asiento trasero. Tenía que reconocerlo, tenía cierto atractivo, algo en ella era diferente al común de las monjas de la orden… bueno, ella pronto sería una monja dentro de poco.

Al pensar aquello no pudo hacer más que detenerse de golpe. ¿Una monja? Lo que acababa de pasar no podía saberse, sería expulsado de la orden… y ella también. Definitivamente esa situación no se volvería a repetir. Entonces reanudó su marcha.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

**Buenas! Lamento la demora... a veces me falla la carga del capítulo y después me olvido de volver a intentarlo :P**

**Bueno...espero que les guste, con mucho cariño!!! Dejen reviews n.n**


	4. El demonio de los mil rostros Parte I

**Conspiración: Entre Ángeles y Demonios**

**Capítulo IV**

**"El Demonio de los mil rostros - Parte I"**

En algún pueblo, en medio de la nada del desierto.

Bueno. Como siempre he llegado antes de la hora prevista – comentó el sacerdote mientras observaba su reloj apoyado en el vehículo de la orden – un día antes para ser preciso ¿a caso hay alguna razón para ser tan puntual? Quizás ella espera que averigüe algo. Naturalmente, la Hermana Kate siempre es muy precavida – observó hacia la posada que se encontraba frente a él – rentaré un cuarto.

Al ingresar en el edificio, en la zona de restaurante observó un tumulto de personas. Los aldeanos estaban reunidos y, al parecer, discutían sobre un tema poco grato.

Buenas noches, buen hombre – saludó el sacerdote mientras se quitaba el sombrero y lo situaba sobre el mesón de la recepción.

Buenas noches Padre – respondió el posadero - ¿Qué le trae por estos lugares? – interrogó mientras sacaba el libro de reservas.

Podría decirse que una reunión de amigos – observó al grupo de personas sentada en el restaurante de la posada - ¿sucede algo? –interrogó mientras veía cómo una de las damas rompía en llanto.

Bueno, padre, a decir verdad han pasado cosas muy malas últimamente – respondió el hombre mientras miraba a la misma mujer – la hija de Silvia, la mujer que llora, desapareció esta mañana, al igual que otras cuatro chicas, cuyos cuerpos fueron encontrados esta tarde

¡Qué terrible noticia! ¿algún animal salvaje? – interrogó el rubio mientras firmaba en el libro de reservas

No lo creo – respondió el posadero y en seguida bajó el volumen de su voz – los cuerpos eran extraños, todos tenían unas extrañas marcas en el cuello y no tenían ni una gota de sangre… lo aldeanos piensan que es un vampiro.

¿Vampiro? – repitió el de ojos azules con sorpresa

Verá usted, ya sabe cómo es la gente supersticiosa. Yo no acabo de creerlo, el ataque fue de día y, bueno, ninguna de las muchachas gozaba de muy buena reputación, si es que entiende a lo que me refiero – comento el sujeto con algo de lujuria.

Ah… claro – respondió el sacerdote.

Un grito femenino hizo que reinara el silencio dentro de la posada. Los hombres del pueblo salieron rápidamente, seguidos del joven sacerdote, siguiendo el eco en la lejanía.

Estaba oscureciendo por lo que la visión del camino se tornaba dificultosa. Con antorchas, los hombres reiniciaron su búsqueda hasta que uno de ellos, con cierto temblor en la voz, llamó al resto del grupo.

Entre los escombros de un edificio en ruinas se encontraba el cuerpo desmembrado de lo que parecía ser una mujer. El Padre Remington se acercó al cadáver, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, mientras sus acompañantes se quitaban los sombreros y rezaban un padre nuestro por el descanso de la muchacha.

Esta presencia…- susurró el rubio mientras analizaba la oscuridad del follaje – disculpen, ¿los otros cuerpos los han enterrado ya?

N-no padre – respondió un joven mozo con la voz temblorosa – están con el médico del pueblo, él dijo que era necesario evaluar la causa de sus muertes.

Claro…lléveme con él por favor – solicitó mientras que el resto de los aldeanos cubrían el cuerpo.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

¿Está usted seguro? – interrogó la monja mientras observaba por el ventanal – ¡es terrible! Justo ahora que estamos escasos de personal… ¿qué? Pero…Haruki debería estar allí, para qué necesita a ese par… ¿aún no? Habrá tenido algún inconveniente en el camino… si, bien… los enviaré ahora mismo – colocó el teléfono en su lugar y se acomodó en su asiento - ¡Hermana Clarie! Sé muy bien que está al otro lado de la puerta – la muchacha ingresó inmediatamente con ojos de arrepentimiento – Vaya por Joshua y Azmaría

S-sí - salió echa una bala en busca del par de muchachos

Escuchen con atención – ordenó la hermana mientras observaba al par de adormilados jóvenes – Tienen una misión – las tres palabras bastaron para despertarles – una serie de acontecimientos extraños han sucedido en el pueblo de Cian – los jóvenes sólo asentían con la cabeza – hasta ahora hay cuatro víctimas, todas mujeres jóvenes de no más de 30 años. El Padre Remington se encuentra en el lugar de los hechos y ha solicitado apoyo.

¿El Padre? – interrogó Azmaría confusa – Creía que tenía otra misión encomendada por usted, madre.

Si bueno, resulta que parte de su misión era esperar allí a que llegase Haruki – la sola H de aquel nombre provocó cierta molestia en el rubio ex-apóstol – no quiero nada de peleas, ¿oíste Joshua?

Ehm… sí madre, como usted diga

¿Madre? Si Haruki se encuentra allá no es necesario que vayamos nosotros

Si les solicito que vayan es exactamente porque Haruki NO ESTA ALLÁ… todavía – frunció el ceño con la última palabra – algo debe haber sucedido es su viaje para que se retrasara – susurro – ¡como sea! – dirigiéndose a los jóvenes – ya han preparado un coche con los implementos que solicitó el padre. Pónganse en marcha inmediatamente, en cuanto lleguen estarán bajo las órdenes de Remigton ¿entendido?

¡Entendido! – ambos jóvenes salieron rápidamente

Esto no me pinta nada bien – suspiró la hermana mientras observaba el vehículo marchase desde su oficina.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

Acababa de acomodar el automóvil en el refugio escogido. La pelirroja, aún dormida en el asiento trasero, se despertó cuando el vehículo dejó de moverse. Algo atontada se incorporó y observó la inmensa oscuridad que le rodeaba.

¿Tan tarde es? – se preguntó mientras una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana

No realmente, es una noche sin luna – respondió el demonio mientras se sentaba en el asiento junto a ella – además estamos en medio de la nada, es natural que este tan oscuro

¡claro! Lo dices porque no tienes problemas para ver en la penumbra – replicó la de ojos esmeralda con indignación, lo que causo cierta sonrisa de diversión en su acompañante.

Bueno, es uno de los privilegios de ser como soy – agregó con arrogancia. Nuevamente una brisa fresca entro por la ventana del coche.

¿Las noches siempre son tan frías? – interrogó la joven mientras se auto abrazaba para tratar de escapar del frío aire.

Estamos en el desierto, es normal. ¿De casualidad no tiene algo más de ropa? – interrogó, sus ojos felinos era lo único que Airi podía ver en la oscuridad

Si, probablemente. El problema es que no tengo idea en qué maleta está y dado que no veo nada, dudo que pueda buscarlo

Ah… claro – un silencio siguió sus palabras. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos – bueno, tengo una solución – dicho esto se volteo y apoyó su musculosa espalda en la puerta del vehículo. Acto seguido subió una de sus piernas al asiento, rozando el cuerpo de su pelirroja compañera.

¿Q-qué hace…? – de pronto sintió una de las manos del demonio en su hombro izquierdo, segundos después el muchacho de cabello azul la atraía hacia él con un movimiento delicado pero efectivo - ¡Pero qué crees que haces! – exclamó la extranjera, resistiéndose. Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, la fuerza del demonio era muy superior a la suya. La sometió y, en un segundo se encontraba rodeada por unos brazos musculosos, semi-acostada, utilizando el dorso del muchacho como apoyo para su propia espalda - ¡Dios Santo! ¡Suélteme ahora mismo! – a cada movimiento suyo, el joven la aferraba con más fuerza, hasta que logró subir ambas piernas en el asiento, sosteniendo entre ambas el delicado cuerpo de su compañera.

Créame que a mi tampoco me anima mucho la idea, pero, si no lo hago, es muy probable que se congele durante la noche – la joven simplemente guardó silencio. Odiaba admitirlo, pero, entre los brazos de aquel joven demonio se sentía realmente cómoda y extrañamente segura, eso era lo que le molestaba.

Y… ¿cómo fue que acabó trabajando con sus peores enemigos, Kaito Haruki? – interrogó la joven para romper el silencio, el demonio sonrió con nostalgia y aflojó su agarre

Pues… digamos que una serie de hechos desafortunados me llevaron a las puertas del último lugar del planeta en el que hubiese querido estar – inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó las estrellas – recuerdo que estaba muy mal herido y una joven monja de ojos rojizos me tendió una mano de ayuda – soltó un suspiro – lástima que tenga un compañero tan malas pulgas –comento mientras sacudía la cabeza

¿Malas pulgas? ¿Se pelan mucho? – interrogó la joven con curiosidad, al parecer tendría un aliado

Si bueno, algo así… es más bien una relación de odio amistad, supongo, así es como Az la define

¿Az? ¿Ese es el nombre de su amigo?

Ah… no, Azmaría es la joven monja, su compañero es Joshua Christopher – mientras se acomodaba uno de los cabellos de la pelirroja le rozó la mano, era suave, agradable al tacto; enseguida comenzó a jugar con el mechón. La joven sonrió.

Tiene buenos amigos, para ser… bueno, para ser un demonio. Pensé que los de su especie no eran buenos con esto de la amistad – agregó con sarcasmo, sin poder ocultar la hostilidad que sentía.

Debería haber conocido a Chrno, él si que era bueno con eso de la amistad – agregó mientras acomodaba a la joven hasta que su cabeza estuvo al alcance de sus labios – es curioso

¿Qué cosa? – interrogó la joven, algo perturbada por el cambio de posición

Su cabello, es suave y huele muy bien – agregó el demonio mientras le abrazaba con fuerza.

Ah… - Airi no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido – eso es por la esencia de rosas, es una especie de jabón especial para el cabello, muy bueno cuando… - _¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? _ - ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mi cabello en esto?! – el demonio sonrió

Nada en realidad, pensé que se estaba durmiendo. Su voz sonaba algo adormilada – agregó con diversión.

Ah…claro, estoy cansada, el viaje no fue incómodo pero es difícil dormir sabiendo que bajo tus pies hay kilómetros y kilómetros de agua salada – agregó somnolienta.

Por supuesto, debería aprovechar de descansar – no tenía que decirlo dos veces, la joven se durmió en un momento. Aprovechó de estrecharla entre sus brazos con cierta posesión – No creo que tenga otra oportunidad de estar tan cerca de usted. Le prometo que nadie sabrá lo que ha pasado, seria malo para usted y para mí… - susurró – si la Hermana Kate se entera, seguro me corta un cuerno, sino lo dos – suspira. La pelirroja, que simulaba dormir, sonríe ante el monólogo de su compañero.

Los animales nocturnos comenzaban sus actividades rutinarias. Una noche sin luna, tan oscura como la boca de un lobo. En una orilla del camino, un vehículo con la insignia de la Orden de Magdalena, en el asiento trasero un demonio y una joven muchacha, ambos derrotados por el cansancio, eran presa de un profundo sueño.

Faltaba poco para el alba cuando la pelirroja abrió sus ojos. Sin moverse de su sitio repasó lo acontecido hasta el momento. De pronto, junto con un suspiro que provenía de su compañero, sintió un aumento de la presión de agarre. Entonces, recordó que se encontraba en los brazos de un demonio. Lentamente se deslizó hacia abajo, tarea que no le resultó fácil. Dado que su intención no era despertar al joven peli-azul, tuvo mucho cuidado de no realizar movimientos bruscos. Luego de unos minutos interminables de labor logró zafarse del agarre del demonio y quedó liberada.

Observó por la ventana del vehículo, aún faltaban algunos momentos para la salida del sol _– _un suspiro de su compañero llamó su atención.

- ¿Me pregunto qué estará soñando? – susurró la muchacha mientras se acercaba lentamente. Se aproximó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a unos treinta centímetros de distancia. _"No me lo puedo creer – _pensó mientras observaba cada facción dormida de Haruki – _quien lo viera jamás pensaría que es un demonio, excepto por estas graciosas orejitas puntiagudas_ – mientras las tocaba con la punta de los dedos, procuró hacerlo delicadamente para no despertarle –_duerme como un niño… realmente odio admitirlo pero… _- sonrió - se ve bastante lindo cuando duerme – una sonrisa complacida apareció en los labios del demonio

- Pues supongo que debo agradecer palabras tan amables provenientes de usted – pronunció mientras abría los ojos y atajaba los brazos de la muchacha para evitar que se alejara

- L-lo he dicho en voz alta – indicó sonrojada - ¡E-espera un momento! ¡Suéltame inmediatamente! – ordenó mientras forcejeaba con su captor.

- Lo haría si se queda quieta. No se haga falsas ideas, solo lo hago para poder incorporarme, a menos que quiera que la arroje mientras me levanto – explicó mientras se levantaba para quedar sentado en el duro asiento del vehículo, se vislumbraba cierto tono de diversión en su voz.

Unos minutos después, el pobre demonio figuraba empujando el vehículo y conduciendo, mientras la pelirroja, aún molesta y avergonzada por lo sucedido, se negaba a dirigirle palabra alguna.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

**Flash Back**

Habían pasado toda la noche rastreando l esencia demoníaca. Después de analizar los cuerpos en la morgue, el joven sacerdote pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Aquellos ataques no habían sido obra de ningún vampiro como creían los aldeanos. Además de encontrarse completamente sin sangre, la esencia de sus almas había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Satanismo? – interrogó Azmaría mientras descargaba una caja con balas sagradas.

- Si… un ritual especial de satanismo para la resurrección de almas – aclaró el rubio padre mientras recibía la caja que le entregaba su subordinada

- El juego de tratar de ser Dios, querrá decir – comentó el muchacho con cierta molestia – las personas no acaban de entender que esas cosas no son un juguete, los pactos, rituales y toda esa sarta de tonterías solo ponen en riesgo sus vidas – opinaba mientras cargaba y revisaba sus armas.

- Joshua… - suspiró la de cabello violeta mientras le daba un suave empujón

- Qué… es la verdad

- Ya… tranquilos – apaciguo el rubio mientras continuaba su aclaración – nos enfrentamos a un demonio muy característico, se alimenta de sangre y de almas… curiosa combinación, pero no fuera de lo común. De acuerdo a la información que pude recopilar de los aldeanos, estas muchachas solían reunirse en una mansión abandonada en las afueras del pueblo…

El edificio, abandonado desde hace décadas, parecía haber sido restaurado no hace mucho. _"Esto no me pinta…debería estar cayéndose a pedazos"_ – pensó Remintong mientras daba indicaciones a los muchachos.

**Fin Flash Back**

- ¡Az! ¡Cierra el paso con una barrera! ¡Joshua! ¡Ve por detrás!

- ¡Sí! – contestaron los jóvenes al unísono

Joven exorcista y sacerdote atacaron al mismo tiempo a una criatura que casi no podían ver. Su velocidad era tal que no podían vislumbrar sus movimientos. De un momento a otro desapareció.

- Azmaría, mantén la barrera en alto

- Si padre – contesto la muchacha con algo de temor en su voz

- Tranquila, mantén la concentración, Az – tranquilizó su compañero

- _Joshua…_- aquella voz parecía familiar – _Joshua… ¿Dónde estás?_ – una voz femenina, cálida, pero con mucho temor – _Esta todo…oscuro…a-ayudame… Joshua_

- ¡Quién es! – repentinamente, Azmaría y Remington desaparecieron y todo se torno oscuro.

- _A-ayudame…p-por favor…J-joshua_ – continuaba rogando la voz, mientras una extraña figura comenzó a formarse en la oscuridad

- ¿Q-quién eres? – interrogó el de ojos celeste. De pronto dejo de respirar, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ¡era imposible! – R-ro…

- _J-joshua_ – comenzó a acercársele lentamente, sin embargo sus pasos eran pesados y no tardo en caer al suelo.

- R-ros… - era el cuerpo de una joven de unos 18 años, su rostro era pálido, parecía débil, de ojos cansados. Con dificultad logró incorporarse, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas - ¡No puede ser! – exclamó en un suspiro

- _Ayudame… todo esta oscuro, no…no puedo moverme_ - las lágrimas continuaban cayendo. De pronto perdió el conocimiento y volvió a caer.

- ¡Rossette! ¡Hermana! – dejó su arma a un lado y corrió hasta la desmayada muchacha, la tomó en sus brazos. Se percató de que su cuerpo casi no pesaba, estaba delgada, muy débil. Lentamente abrió los ojos

- _Joshua, quédate conmigo…no quiero seguir estando sola en este lugar…_- las lagrimas caían nuevamente

- Tranquila, estoy contigo. No te dejaré sola, hermana – la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- _Esta usted muy cambiado, Padre_ – la voz se oía tras de él, pero cuando volteo solo había oscuridad – _la última vez que le vi fue hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo…_

- ¡Muéstrate! – exigió el sacerdote, manteniendo su luminosa espada en guardia – la voz rió. Se percató que era una voz femenina, extrañamente familiar

- _Mis disculpas… olvidé que con esta oscuridad no podría verme_ – una delicada figura apareció frente a él, a tan sólo unos pasos de distancia

- No puede ser – su espada cayó al suelo mientras se acercaba a la persona que se encontraba frente a él y la estrechaba en sus brazos -¿Por qué estás encerrada en esta espesa oscuridad?

- _Es mi castigo… por no cumplir el destino que Dios me había preparado_ – respondió calmadamente, sin corresponder el abrazo.

- Eso no puede ser. Fuiste una persona noble, llena de bondad, Dios no pudo castigarte de esta manera… el te amaba

- _No creo que me haya amado como tú me amabas, sino no estaría en este lugar_ – había rencor en sus palabras. El hombre se alejó.

- No hables de esa forma…

- _Pero… si me hubiera quedado a tu lado, nada malo habría pasado… las cosas abrían sido diferentes… Ewan_ – sus ojos se humedecieron

- Tranquila, no creo que hayas actuado mal… tranquila – consoló mientras volvía a abrazarle, esta vez la joven le correspondió – Tranquila – continuaba diciendo mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos.

- _Ewan… necesito tu ayuda. Debes ayudarme a exterminar unos demonios que tratan de alcanzar el cielo… ¿Me ayudarás?_

- Por supuesto

- _Ven conmigo_

- ¿D-donde están? – se interrogó angustiada – Tengo un mal presentimiento… Joshua…- la de cabellos violetas mantenía con dificultad la barrera, mientras observaba una esfera tan profunda como un agujero negro. Casi ya no sentía la presencia de su compañero, eso le preocupaba – T-tranquilízate Azmaría – se dijo a sí misma – piensa… qué es lo que haría Rossette en una situación como esta. Debo mantener la barrera, pero también debo ayudar a Joshua… - la barrera crecía conforme pasaba el tiempo – ¡Claro! – exclamo – Solo debo hacer lo que él siempre hace – se concentró mientras pronunciaba una oración - _¡Dios Misericordioso! Tú que, con tu infinito amor hacia nosotros, nos concediste la libertad sobre tu creación, ruego tus favores. Frente al peligro inminente que me asecha pido por tu protección. Ilumina el camino que transito y ayúdame a proteger a aquellos que consideras tus hijos_ – mientras pronunciaba estas palabras elevó su mano izquierda formando un semicírculo hasta llevarla sobre su cabeza, mientras que la derecha repetía la acción en dirección opuesta - _¡Oh, Padre omnipotente! Concédeme la fuerza para iluminar el camino a los corderos perdidos… en el nombre del Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo_ – tras realizar el signo de la cruz, reunión sus manos frente a su pecho y las estrechó en posición de oratoria – _Bajo tu guarda invoco la señal de la esperanza con la intención de mostrar a aquellos sumidos en la desesperación la luz de una vida nueva. Limpia la maldad frente a mí y purifica la esencia maligna ¡Ruego la luz de la esperanza! ¡Purifica el poder del demonio que me desafía!_ – tras finalizar su plegaria una pequeña esfera de luz penetró en la barrera y se adentró en la esfera maligna. Luego de unos segundos ocurrió una explosión de luz que inundó la mansión por completo.

- _¿Te quedarás por siempre conmigo, Joshua?_ – interrogó la muchacha con satisfacción

- Claro…siempre – el joven exorcista parecía estar ausente. Desde que carga a Rossette en sus brazos había comenzado a sentirse débil rápidamente. Se sentía mareado, a penas podía mantenerse en pie

- _¿Joshua? Te ves pálido, quizás deberías descansar un momento. Cerrar los ojos_ – la joven descendió de los brazos de su hermano y le obligó a recostarse en su regazo – _así… duerme…duerme_ – repentinamente sus manos se convirtieron en garras que absorbían lentamente la energía del joven recostado en sus piernas. Rió – _así… muy bien, relájate_…_ entrégame tu vida_

Una potente descarga de luz estalló sobre sus cabezas, rápidamente se alejó del muchacho, buscando la protección de la oscuridad, pero ya no había nada de ella. Lentamente la oscuridad le hizo desaparecer.

- ¿Joshua? ¡Joshua! – exclamó la joven exorcista mientras sacudía a su compañero. Este abrió los ojos lentamente y se incorporó con dificultad.

- ¿Az? – interrogó llevándose una mano hacia la cabeza. Tenía una terrible jaqueca - ¿Dónde está Rossette?

- ¿Rossette? De qué hablas… Joshua estabas atrapado en la oscuridad. Ese era el demonio tratando de engañarte – aclaró la de cabellos violetas mientras se secaba las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos – estaba muy preocupada, sentía que te ibas… no sabía que hacer

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Esa luz… ¡Az! ¿lo hiciste verdad?

- Es que… - se sonrojó y vio en otra dirección – tenía que ayudarte y fue lo único que se me ocurrió

- Gracias – pronunció mientras le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa que sólo consiguió un sonrojo mayor en la muchacha

- ¿El Padre Remington no estaba contigo?

- ¿Eh? No… - observaron alrededor de la habitación, pero no había nada en ella. Una serie de crujidos les alertaron de algo más preocupante. El potente exorcismo de la de ojos azules había debilitado la energía demoníaca que mantenía la casa en pie – Creo… que será mejor que salgamos de aquí

- ¡Pero, el Padre!

- Me parece que el puede cuidarse solo, ¡Ven! – la cogió del brazo y después cogió la caja con municiones y salió a toda velocidad de la mansión, justo a tiempo para verla derrumbarse sobre sus cimientos.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

Era casi de noche cuando acabaron de subir la última colina. Después de haber soportado casi medio día en absoluto silencio, la joven pelirroja había roto su ley de hielo para ofrecer a su compañero una pequeña merienda, oculta entre una de sus maletas. Luego de una conversación poco fluida ambos reiniciaron las labores de caminata. Ahora, observaban, apoyados en el vehículo, el pequeño pueblo frente a ellos.

- ¿Aquí es donde nos reuniremos con ese sacerdote? – interrogó la de ojos esmeralda mientras se colocaba una chaqueta. Comenzaba a refrescar.

- Si…aunque – su mirada permanecía alerta. Algo no estaba bien en ese lugar

- No me gusta – el demonio salió de su trance ante las palabras de la muchacha – la presencia que se siente en el aire… no me gusta

- A mi tampoco – agregó mientras la miraba a los ojos _"es bastante perceptiva, para no tener entrenamiento"_ – Por ahora vamos a la posada que me indicaron

- Me parece lo mejor, pero sería recomendable mantenernos alerta… ¿Sentiste eso?

- ¿Qué cosa? – interrogó el demonio con sorpresa

- Fue como si… ¡bah! Debe haber sido mi imaginación. Vamos, rápido, a empujar – el demonio asintió de mala gana. Tenía la impresión de que le trataba como a un sirviente desde medio día.

- "La verdad es que _sentí como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran por un momento… pero ¿se habrá referido a esa sensación?..."_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Hola! Tantas lunas han pasado? -_-u el trabajo demanda mucho, mis disculpas.**

**^-^ para mis fieles lectores un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios *-* no se olviden de dejar más (eso inspira la escritura)**

**No se pierdan la continuación de este capítulo: ¿Dónde se encontrará nuestro joven Padre? ¿Quién era la misteriosa mujer? ¡Una gran sorpresa en el próximo episodio! No s elo pierdan.**

**Hasta entonces!  
**


	5. Parte II: Reunión de equipo

**Conspiración: Entre Ángeles y Demonios**

**Capítulo V**

**El demonio de los mil rostros – Parte II**

"**Reunión de equipo"**

Realmente estuvo cerca… ¡Az! Si te digo que corras tú corres, ¿oíste? Casi te aplasta la casa completa. El padre puede cuidarse solo, además… - el joven se detuvo y sonrió – vaya, vaya…

¿Qué sucede? – interrogó la de cabellos violetas mientras se sacudía el vestido.

Pues, sucede que nos han llegado refuerzos

¿Cómo? – volvió a preguntar

¿No lo sientes? Esta presencia – con mueca de desagrado – nuestro amigo demonio por fin ha llegado al pueblo ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos con él? Odio admitirlo, pero necesitaremos un poco de ayuda con esto – agregó mientras apuntaba la mansión, que poco a poco volvía a ponerse en pie.

¡Dios mío! Ese demonio o lo que sea, es bastante fuerte… ni siquiera han pasado 5 minutos desde el exorcismo y ya se levanta… s-será m-mejor que nos vayamos – termino con cierto temor, mientras unas extrañas figuras se levantaban de la tierra

Pues vamos a necesitar más armas que estas que traemos – indicó el de cabellos dorados mientras cargaba un par de pistolas que cogió de la caja de municiones.

En un momento estuvieron rodeados de unas extrañas figuras. Eran alargadas, parecían sombras que caminaban como una persona común y corriente. Sin embargo, al carecer de ojos, tanteaban el terreno y se movían lentamente. Los jóvenes creyeron que se abrirían paso fácilmente, pero, al iniciar los disparos, revelaron su posición al enemigo y, en un instante, se vieron atacados por un centenar de figuras que habían aumentado su velocidad considerablemente.

Según lo veo se guían por el sonido… mantente en silencio y no dispares a menos que sea necesario ¡Sígueme! – indicó el de ojos celestes mientras tomaba a su compañera de la mano y se echaba la caja de municiones al hombro.

Tal como lo sospechaba, esas figuras parecían desorientadas, una vez que los disparos cesaron. Lentamente se dirigieron hacia la salida de los terrenos de la mansión. Una vez fuera, las criaturas desaparecieron.

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

¡Qué quieres que te diga! Esta fiesta de bienvenida me parece de lo más interesante – exclamo la pelirroja mientras intentaba sujetar una puerta, envestida con mucha fuerza desde el otro lado.

Esto no es exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar, si es a eso a lo que apuntan sus palabras – responde el peli-azul mientras neutraliza a las criaturas que trataban de entrar por la ventana.

Se encontraban encerrados en un cuarto de 2x2 en el tercer piso de la posada del pueblo.

**Flash Back**

Bastaron un par de horas para que llegaran a la posada indicada por la hermana superiora. El pueblo, a pesar de encontrarse a avanzadas horas de la noche, parecía especialmente silencioso. Las puertas de la posada se encontraban abiertas.

Estacionaron el vehículo frente al recinto, Haruki se colocó un sombrero e ingresaron en él. Todo parecía tranquilo. Airi examinó el lugar con cierta desconfianza.

Buenas noches, jóvenes viajeros ¿qué los trae por estas solitarias tierras? – interrogó el posadero mientras se acercaba a la pareja desde el restaurante

Buenas noches, buen hombre – saludó el demonio, sin quitarse el sombrero, ocultando sus cuernos – estamos buscando a un emisario de la Orden de Magdalena. Debe haber llegado ayer por la noche.

Ah… se refiere al padre. Lamento decirle que su amigo tuvo que realizar un viaje imprevisto. Pero no debe tardar, si gustan esperarlo, podemos ofrecerle una habitación para usted y su joven esposa

¡Un momento! El no es mi esposo – se adelantó a decir la pelirroja – es… mi escolta – agregó mientras el posadero besaba su mano.

Permítame decir que es todo un agrado escuchar eso

¿Disculpe? – interrogó la muchacha

Será más fácil que nos la llevemos si ese es el caso – repentinamente y de la nada, un sujeto corpulento golpeó a Haruki con una viga, por la espalda.

¡Haruki! – se apresuró hacia su guardaespaldas, pero otro sujeto la sujetó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo - ¡Suélteme! – exclamó, mientras intentaba zafarse.

Esta bastante bonita esta muchacha – comentó el sujeto, mientras acercaba su nariz hacia el cuello de la joven de ojos esmeralda.

¡No te me acerques, bestia! – gritó la pelirroja

¡Tranquila, señorita! Si coopera llegará ilesa con nuestro amo… - ordenó el posadero mientras le levantaba la barbilla. La muchacha le dedicó una mueca de odio que provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en los cinco hombres que la rodeaban.

¡Suéltenme! O se arrepentirán. Si no me sueltan lo van a lamentar – pronunció la muchacha mientras quien la aprisionaba y el resto de los hombres le arrastraba y caminaban hacia la salida.

Me parece que la dama a pedido que la suelten – una figura de cerca de metro noventa se alzaba en la oscuridad, unos ojos cargados de sangre se iluminaban en la oscuridad. Una poderosa aura se dejó sentir por unos instantes – Les recomiendo que hagan lo que dice – continúo con una voz ronca mientras se acercaba hacia la luz.

No puede ser… ¡Lo golpee lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo! – grito el hombre corpulento al tiempo que apuntaba el hilo de sangre que caía por el rostro del peli-azul, producto del golpe en la cabeza

Eso no me ha hecho ni cosquillas – mientras arrojaba al sujeto contra el muro. El resto de los hombres retrocedieron unos pasos – Ahora… ¿serían tan amables de liberar a la señorita?

¡No tan rápido! Si das un paso más le rebano el cuello – exclamó el sujeto mientras aferraba a la pelirroja con más fuerza que antes y colocaba una afilada navaja en su cuello. El demonio no se inmutó ante la acción.

Oye… ¿eres idiota? – interrogó la se ojos esmeralda, dirigiéndose a su captor y para sorpresa de los presentes continuó – ese tipo no es un ser humano y dudo mucho que le importe lo suficiente como para reprimir su fuerza contigo ¿y me usas como escudo?... En realidad diría que eres doblemente idiota…

Q-qué…

Mira… ese truco te funcionaría si él – apuntando al demonio – no fuera una bestia y sería doblemente más efectivo si tu rehén no fuera yo – continuó.

¿Y qué va a hacer una belleza como tú, eh? – agregó el sujeto con confianza. Segundos después, un rápido movimiento de manos de la pelirroja le había arrebatado la navaja de las manos. Segundos después, su cuerpo se levantaba del piso, sólo para caer de cabeza en el, nuevamente. Casi al mismo tiempo, los dos hombres que les rodeaban, eran barridos por la muchacha que, sin perder el tiempo se alejaba de los atacantes para refugiarse tras un más que sorprendido peli-azul.

¿Buscando la protección de esta bestia? – interrogó mientras se inclinaba hacia la muchacha hasta que sus cabellos rozaron los de ella.

No te lo irás a tomar como algo personal ¿verdad? ¡Sólo los estaba distrayendo! – se excusó la chica mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás con nerviosismo.

Para nada – sonrió – una interesante forma de derribar a tres hombres

A-ah… tomé clases de artes marciales cuando era niña – explicó mientras el demonio se volteaba a ver al posadero frente a ellos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su demoníaco rostro.

Una grata sorpresa, he de decir – luego, dirigiéndose al atacante – tus compañeros han caído. Más vale que nos expliques que es lo que está pasando.

¿Caído dices? ¡No me hagas reír! – lentamente los aludidos se pusieron de pie. Sus rostros ensombrecidos – Íbamos a daros la oportunidad de negociar, tal como lo sugirió nuestro amo, pero en vista de que no os apetece, tendremos que aplicar la fuerza.

En un instante, apareció una veintena de hombres desde todas partes. Sus cuerpos se deformaban conforme se acercaban a la pareja.

¡Q-qué está pasando aquí! – interrogó la pelirroja mientras se colocaba espalda contra espalda con su acompañante

Son demonios de baja clase – explicó el peli-azul – Manténgase tras de mi, yo la protegeré

¡Demonios dices! – la muchacha sonríe – si ese es el caso, sólo queda una salida ¿verdad?

¿Disculpe? – interrogó el demonio

Pues está claro, yo los exorcizo y tú los matas – explico, confiada.

El demonio no tuvo tiempo de replicar, debido a que sus oponentes lanzaban un ataque. Acabó su contraataque justo a tiempo para observar la agilidad de su pelirroja compañera. Esquivaba, sin dificultad, los ataques de aquellos demonios de baja clase. En un momento estuvo junto a él.

No creo que con esquivarlos sea suficiente – comentó el de ojos dorados mientras se ponía en guardia.

Tranquilo… ¿crees que me aceptaron como exorcista sólo porque lo solicite? – colocó su mano izquierda frente al pecho con los dedos apuntando hacia el cielo; enseguida elevó su brazo derecho sobre la cabeza y realizando el signo de la cruz pronunció exactamente 10 palabras – _In el nombre del Patris, hijo and Spiritu Santis… ¡Amén!_ – en ese mismo instante pequeñas cruces violetas aparecieron frente a cada uno de los demonios que había esquivado anteriormente, los cuales se carbonizaron en cuestión de segundos.

¡Por todos los infiernos! ¡Qué rayos ha sido eso! – exclamó el demonio, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

Os presento un exorcismo simple, mi estimado acompañante – pronunció la muchacha, victoriosa

No cante victoria antes de tiempo – indicó el peli-azul, mientras la alzaba y saltaba, justo a tiempo para esquivar una arremetida maligna. Aterrizaron en la terraza de una habitación. La colocó en su interior y comenzó a combatir con los demonios que intentaban alcanzar el balcón. La muchacha, por su parte, se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, justo a tiempo para cortar la entrada a un grupo de bestias que se acercaban por el pasillo.

¡Qué quieres que te diga! Esta fiesta de bienvenida me parece de lo más interesante…

**Fin flash back**

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

Creo que ese demonio no está en mejor situación que nosotros – susurró Joshua mientras observaba a unos demonios que les buscaban.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – interrogó la muchacha con la misma intensidad en su voz.

Es una corazonada… Az, creo que tendremos que abrirnos paso a la fuerza – indicó mientras alistaba sus armas.

Dios… pues vamos allá – secundó mientras se levantaba y seguía a su pareja de exorcismos.

No tardaron mucho en eliminar al grupo de demonios. En cuanto les exorcizaron se pusieron en camino hacia el poblado. Esperaban encontrar a los habitantes del lugar; sin embargo todo estaba casi en total calma; el ruido de una batalla atrajo su atención. Cautelosamente se aproximaron hacia la posada; refugiados entre los edificios, observaron cómo se desenvolvía el combate.

Deben haber por lo menos 30 demonios allí –indicó el rubio mientras recargaba su pistola con Gospel.

¡Mira! Allí esta Haruki… ¿por qué se mantendrá en ese lugar?

Pues me atrevo a especular que no esta solo y que, sea quien sea su acompañante está bloqueando la entrada de esas cosas desde dentro de la posada… Mira, ese tipo solo combate con los que están fuera – responde el muchacho mientras se guarda unos cargadores en el bolsillo - ¡Bien! Esto es lo que haremos. Hay que crear una barrera, ven conmigo – se alejan de la posada, luego de colocar una diminuta cruz de plata en tierra – sólo faltan 4.

--

¡Un poco de ayuda no nos vendría nada de mal! – declara la pelirroja con cierta molestia en su voz.

Pues ese no será el caso – responde mientras vuela la cabeza de una alimaña que se acercaba a la de ojos esmeralda por la espalda – estamos atascados aquí… ¿alguna idea?

¡Me miras como si fuera maga! – mientras aplica una llave de judo y se lleva a tres demonios con ella.

Un exorcismo nos vendría muy bien, pero es solo una sugerencia – comenta mientras derriba a otros cuatro que se acercaban por la ventana.

--

¡Cuidado atrás! – exclama Azmaría mientras dispara tres balas sagradas justo en la cien de tres demonios.

¡Fiu!... esa estuvo cerca ¡Gracias Az! – pronuncia luego de haber colocado la segunda cruz en su lugar, a unos 45 grados de la primera – Vamos por la siguiente… ah… bueno, primero tendremos que encargarnos de ellos – agrega con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Realmente pienso que este tipo de situaciones te encanta ¿me equivoco? – comenta la de cabellos violetas, mientras se colocan espalda con espalda y alistan sus armas – ¿como vas de gospel?

Sobreviviré – responde el de ojos celestes mientras se lanzan al ataque. Con una exquisita agilidad esquivaban a sus oponentes y respondían con tiros exactos, sin malgastar balas.

--

¿Qué hay de esos increíbles poderes de demonio? – interroga la pelirroja mientras se zafa del agarre de un demonio.

No creo que sea recomendable, considerando que debo entregarla ilesa en la Orden – responde el demonio con arrogancia, mientras lanza un discreto golpe de energía hacia un grupo de criaturas – además, el acuerdo para permanecer en la Orden de Magdalena restringe mis verdaderos poderes sólo para emergencias.

¡Vaya! No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero esto ES una emergencia – contradice la muchacha, perdiendo la paciencia.

Se equivoca, esto es un inconveniente, nada más – sonríe al ver la molestia en los ojos de la joven – Mejor sorpréndame con otro exorcismo

No puedo hacer nada mientras me ataquen constantemente ¡Necesito tiempo para recitar la oración!

Yo le daré ese tiempo – agrega el demonio mientras elevaba su aura demoníaca hasta niveles razonables.

--

¡Solo una más¡ Az, yo te cubro – ordeno el ex-apóstol mientras disparaba hacia los demonios reunidos en la entrada de la posada – recuerda que va justo en el centro

Lo se… vamos con la oración – indicó la joven mientras daba tres pasos exactos y se arrodillaba en el suelo – una barrera se levantó, encerrando a los demonios en su interior y dificultando su movilidad.

--

Al parecer tenemos compañía – agregó el demonio sonriente – este es un buen momento para iniciar la oración de su exorcismo

Claro… - respondió con complicidad en su mirada.

"_¡Oh! Dios Padre Misericordioso, Tú que creaste el Cielo y la Tierra, concédenos la fuerza para combatir al pecador. Castiga a quien actúa con maldad usando tu poder y destruye al demonio que se atreve a lastimar a los hijos de tu creación_ – mientras pronunciaban estas palabras, el rubio mantenía su incesante combate en contra de los demonios, alejándolos del cuerpo de su compañera; la pelirroja, protegida por el demonio peli-azul, se llevó la mano derecha a la frente y mantuvo la izquierda extendida hacia los demonios - _¡Dios omnipotente! Ayúdanos a cumplir tu voluntad y combatir a nuestro enemigo_ – la de cabellos violeta, permanecía arrodillada y sosteniendo la cruz de plata entre sus manos – _Bajo la mirada del altísimo invocamos los poderes del día del juicio, nuestra intención es hacer justicia y otorgar descanso al atormentado…_

_Solicitamos la fuerza de los exterminadores de espíritus y demonios_ – pronunció el de ojos celestes mientras esquivaba a un par de demonios que atacaban su retaguardia.

_Invocamos la señal de la esperanza que muestra la luz de una vida nueva_ – aclamó la de cabellos violetas mientras alzaba su mirada a los cielos.

_Anunciamos a los guerreros de la creación su llamada para combatir al enemigo_ – ordenó la pelirroja mientras extendía ambas manos hacia los demonios que le atacaban. Mientras tanto, el peli-azul emprendió el vuelo y se llevó consigo una buena parte de los demonios que trataban de lastimar a la futura exorcista.

…_¡Mi veredicto es la destrucción para el demonio que me reta!_

La barrera se desvaneció en cuanto los tres jóvenes acabaron su exorcismo. Una columna de luz descendió del cielo y azotó la tierra de forma furiosa; enseguida, un misterioso sello de siete puntas se formó sobre el campo de batalla. Los demonios, intentando en vano de huir de la poderosa fuente de luz, comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco, mientras que la posada se desmoronaba.

Con dificultad, la pelirroja logró salir del edificio, justo a tiempo para observar como se venía a bajo. La columna de luz desapareció lentamente y el pueblo volvió a quedar sumido en la oscuridad de una noche sin luna.

¡Azmaría! ¿Te encuentras bien? – interrogó el rubio, mientras sostenía a su compañera desmayada - ¡Azmaría!

Si… s-solo estoy cansada – respondió la muchacha luego de recobrar el conocimiento. Sonríe.

--

Un sorprendente despliegue de sus habilidades – comento el demonio mientras aterrizaba junto a la pelirroja. Lucía agotada. Sin duda no tenía costumbre de usar sus habilidades hasta ese nivel.

Ya… ¿son ellos los amigos de los que me hablo? Oí al muchacho llamarla Azmaría… Si mal no recuerdo ella era…

Entonces si me estaba escuchado – interrumpe el demonio mientras se apoya en un barandal.

Bueno, es de mala educación no poner atención – responde la muchacha mientras imita al demonio. Bostezo.

Ha sido un día agotador… pero aún no termina – agrega el peli-azul mientras apunta en dirección a una concentración de energía demoníaca. Se incorpora y acerca a la pareja de exorcistas - ¡Eh! ¡Ustedes! ¡Tortolitos! ¿Hasta cuando piensan descansar?

¡De qué rayos estas habando! ¡Tú…animal rabioso! – exclama el de ojos celestes, quien se pone de pie rápidamente con un notorio rubor

¿A-animal rabioso? – repite el demonio con una vena de molestia en su cien - ¡Mide tus palabras, Apóstol de mala muerte! – responde apuntándole con el índice

¿Cómo que de mala muerte? Ven y comprueba que tan mala muerte puedo llegar a ser – en un despliegue de actitud infantil, ambos inician una batalla de insultos, olvidándose de sus agotadas compañeras.

--

¿Tienes que aguantar esto todos los días? – interroga la pelirroja, mientras ayuda a la otra muchacha a ponerse de pie

Si… bueno, no siempre es tan… - los observa por un momento - …intenso – suspira

¿Te encuentras bien? – interroga la de ojos esmeralda tras observar una pérdida de equilibrio en la de cabellos violetas

Si, gracias. Solo estoy cansada. He hecho dos exorcismos de nivel medio seguidos, es falta de práctica – sonríe, luego la observa - ¿Tú eres?

Ah… mis disculpas. Mi nombre es Airi Khobrich. Soy…

--

¡Déjame ver si entiendo! ¿Estabas tan ocupado paseando a tu nueva novia que no pudiste ayudarnos antes? – indica apuntando a la pelirroja, quien interrumpe su presentación ante las palabras del joven ex-apóstol.

Y desde cuando eres tan débil como para necesitar mi ayuda… Ah ¡claro! Seguro que tu arrogancia provocó que Az quedara en esas condiciones – respondió el demonio apuntando a la muchacha. La aludida abrió los ojos con sorpresa y molestia a la vez.

--

Lo dice como si estuviera hecha un desastre – murmuró la joven ensombrecida

--

Eso no te importa. Seguro tu novia esta mejor que Az – se defiende y vuelve a apuntar a Airi, quien se acerca al rubio con una mueca de molestia. El de ojos celestes la observa confuso

Disculpa…- interrumpe la muchacha

Ehm… dime

¡Y A TI QUIEN RAYOS TE DIJO QUE SOY SU NOVIA! – exclamó más que molesta mientras le apuntaba con su dedo índice de modo acusador - ¡Y tú dile algo! – continuó mientras se dirigía al demonio.

Tranquila…solo bromeaba

No es cierto… dices que estoy echa un desastre – lloriqueó Azmaría, imitando la actitud de la pelirroja.

Argh… cierto. J0shua, Az, permítanme presentarles a la señorita Airi Khobrich, la nueva integrante del equipo de exorcistas de la Orden. Señorita Khobrich, ellos son Joshua Christopher y Azmaría Hendric, exorcistas de la Orden… ¡Bien! El equipo está completo – concluyó el demonio, sin darles tiempo para reaccionar.

Espera, falta el padre – corrigió la de cabellos violetas

Si… lo sé, pero no lo encontraremos por aquí – respondió el peli-azul mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Este tiene razón – secundó el de cabellos rubios – Remington debe de estar en ese lugar – indicó apuntando hacia la cúpula de energía maligna que se levantaba en el bosque – no nos queda de otra más que visitar a nuestro amigo demonio.

Ya… pero antes, hay que arreglar un asunto – ambos, exorcista y demonio, observaron a la pelirroja.

Necesitamos armas – completó la de ojos rojizos mientras seguía a la pelirroja hacia el automóvil que, curiosamente, permanecía casi intacto después de la reciente batalla.

En la maleta – gruño el demonio ante la mirada interrogativa del rubio.

Una vez armados y recuperados, se dispusieron en marcha hacia la que prometía ser una batalla interesante.

**Continuará…**

**-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-**

**Hola! **

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo más de esta intrigante historia… ¿Qué pasará con Remington? Atentos al próximo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!**


End file.
